A cat's life
by darkhooded-angel
Summary: Ever wondered how a cat feels? Rukawa Kaede does... Get ready to see your SD heroes as animals.
1. the first winter day

**A cat's life**

Disclaimer: I don't own slam Dunk.

Ever wondered how a cat feels like? Rukawa Kaede does. (AU)

Warning/s: None. (Three-chaptered short story) Might get a little OOC. Not lemon.

0o0o0

**A cat's life**

0o0o0

The sudden decrease of temperature could only mean two things: the fall of autumn and the rise of winter. The sky darkened, and it made a pair of honey brown eyes more attentive than usual.

A small crystal of ice fell from the sky. This is the first snow crystal of the season. It is too small for any ordinary pair of eyes to see. However, a pair of honey brown eyes saw it.

The owner of the honey eyes stood up and got ready for action. His muscles are tensed and ready to catch the crystal, wherever it lands. His dark pupils are watching the small crystal as it fell slowly.

The owner of the honey eyes, a dog with a well-built accidentally dyed with red body, leaped from the door mat. He was so intent in catching that small crystal that he did not notice that he was going straight to the sacred piles of leaves.

The small crystal is very near him, just a few millimeters before his paw. However, a cold breeze blew the crystal away from his paws. He tried to get it by extending his paws more, but the crystal is too far from him already.

He lost his balance. He crashed to the prohibited sacred pile of leaves, messing it up.

"Do'aho. Now, the garden ness will have to repeat everything again." The dog need not turn to the owner of the voice to know who it is. "Shut up, you stupid foxy cat!"

Indeed, right in front of him, stood a white cat with blue eyes. The cat's coat was so pristine white that no one can see him during winter. The cat yawned and stretched. As he was about to turn around to sleep, he was surprised as a small snow flake touched his nose.

"Damn you, you lucky, foxy cat! Stop calling Haruko-san "garden ness"!" The dog growled as he stood up from his fall, his muscles all ready for a fight with the cat. The cat shrugged and wiped the melted snow flake on his nose.

Just then, the garden ness went out of the house. She was about to give the pets their meals when she saw this scene in front of her. "AH! Sakuragi! What did you do! Oh no, I have to do this all over again!"

The dog was about to run, but the cook appeared at his back. He is the brother of Haruko-san. "And where do you think are you going?" The thunderous voice of the gorilla-looking cook stopped the dog with red dye all over his body from running.

The red dog shivered with fright as he stood between the cook and the garden-ness.

What happened next will be a loud howl from the Anzai residence. If ever one will look over the fence, they will see a dog with two bumps on his head.

0o0o0

Who must have known that the first winter day of the season will be this BORING? No one obviously does, except one cat sitting under the cherry blossoms tree of the Anzai Residence. Then, suddenly, a brown dog about the size of the red dog suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Hi there, Rukawa-kun! Mind for a one-on-one?" The dog asked. The lazy cat looked up, and saw a dog that suspiciously looks like he had been taking a bath with gel and was blown dry by his owner, Moichi Taoka.

"Do'aho."

Any animal in the district could have shivered with fright or gotten angry with the cat, but this certain dog does not.

"Are you afraid of me, fox?" The dog tried to make the cat agree by angering him. As usual, it made the cat's blood boil. "I'm not a fox." He said, rather indignant. The brown dog smiled. "You look like one. In fact, you look like a girl fox."

The cat's angry-mometer rose to 100 Aki-pressure. "I'm not a girl or a fox…" The cat glared, getting ready to grapple the dog right in front of him.

"Can you prove that you're not a girl? I don't think so…"

The cat suddenly stood up, springing to life as he got ready for action. "OK. First to get 15 squirrels before 4:00 pm wins."

0o0o0

4:00 pm, Saturday, between the Anzai residence and the Taoka residence.

There stood two animals between two houses. Each of them had 15 dead squirrels in front of them.

Rukawa glared at Sendoh. "I won."

Sendoh only smiled at the cat in front of him. "Of course not, Rukawa-kun! I got here a second before you did!" Rukawa threw the dead squirrel in his mouth. "Yeah, right."

Sendoh's smile grew wider. "Of course I'm right!" Rukawa glared. "How did you know?" "I just know! I'm a genius!"

Rukawa leapt up Akira Sendoh, ready to go into a scramble. But of course, a dog's great and strong body can never lose against a cat's frail and sleek body.

After a few minutes, Akira got on top of Kaede. "Trying to get me, Rukawa-kun?"

Rukawa struggled under Akira, but he can not, considering Akira's great weight and firm hold. Akira smirked and gazed at Kaede seductively, making Rukawa blush. He simply loves to tease Rukawa.

"Get off me!" Rukawa Kaede actually shrieked.

Suddenly, two barks were heard from their behind, making Akira stop. "Hey, what are you doing to Kaede?" A tall black dog with a small brown dog barked angrily at Sendoh. Sendoh barked a greeting. "Just having fun.

Sendoh got his fifteen squirrels and went back to the Taoka residence.

Mitsui, the tall black dog, and Miyagi, the brown Chihuahua, went to Rukawa's side. Mitsui snickered. "You're best friend simply loves to tease you, huh?"

Rukawa nodded, blushing all the while. He got one of his squirrels. Miyagi, the Chihuahua, barked to the still surprised Rukawa. "What are you going to do with the other squirrels?"

Rukawa shrugged, dropping the squirrel he was holding so he can speak. "You can have them."

0o0o0

A/N:

What do you guys think? Hehehehe… I was just wondering how a cat feels like, when suddenly, a white cat with a black patch on his head appeared right in front of me…

Please review!


	2. The first winter night

**A cat's life**

Disclaimer: I don't own slam Dunk.

Ever wondered how a cat feels like? Rukawa Kaede does. (AU)

Warning/s: None. (Three-chaptered short story) Might get a little OOC. Not yaoi at all.

0o0o0

**A cat's life**

0o0o0

If there was one thing that is way more terrifying than a boring first winter day, it would be a sudden very chilly winter night. Inside the Anzai residence, there sat in front of the fireplace ten creatures: a red dyed dog, a cream-colored cat, a white cat, a brown Chihuahua, a tall black dog, a meek-looking brown cat, an old jolly fat man, an old beautiful lady, a gorilla-looking cook and a pretty gardener, also known as "garden ness" by the pets.

The lazy white cat, still shaken by what his "best friend" did a while ago, did not react when the gardener scooped him up. It's not like he cared, anyway. It just irritated him whenever someone rubs his thick fur. "You're so warm, Rukawa-kun!"

The gardener hugged him. Now THAT is unforgivable. The cat squirmed on the gardener's arms and tried to get free. The gardener, AKA "garden-ness", did not free the cat from her embrace. The cat threatened to scratch her, but the gardener did not notice.

Akagi, the ever-feared cook, saw what the cat was trying to say. He sighed. "Haruko, you better release Rukawa now. You know how much he hates people hugging and making a fuss out of him."

Haruko pouted, and placed Rukawa down on the carpeted floor. The cat glared at the gardener. He then went back to his original place: beside the cream-colored cat, Ayako.

The eyes of Hanamichi were glowing with anger and jealousy as he watched the gardener rub the lazy white cat's back. What is with the lucky foxy cat? Isn't he as lovable as the feline is?

The red dog barked, getting the attention of the gardener and her brother. The old man, Anzai, laughed. He laughed his famous laugh. "What is it that you want, Sakuragi-kun?"

The red dog frowned as he stared at the direction of the gardener. The pretty gardener continued to stroke the feline's fur, which, by the way, had a cross face on his beautiful foxy features.

He barked again, irritated and desperate to get the gardener's attention. Guess what? He succeeded.

The gardener laughed. "Are you cold too, Sakuragi-kun?" The red dog barked again, but this time, it was way softer. It was more of an endearment to the girl, but a human can barely understand the language of a dog.

The girl just smiled. "Sakuragi-kun, next time your cold or what, please don't jump on the pile of leaves. Please?"

The girl reached out and rubbed his ear. The dog pouted, but nonetheless, he contented himself with the soft hand of the gardener.

The cream-colored cat and the white cat sighed. This was the 100th time they saw this scene.

0o0o0

Mitsui, the tall black dog, sat beside his master. He can never give back to the old jolly fat man the love he had been given. He rubbed his master's soft hand. The old jolly fat man laughed, and then rubbed the dog's head.

The black dog gave a soft bark. He can never be more contented than now. He did a very bad thing before, and now, even after what happened, his master did not reject him when he went back.

He can still recall everything…

After having his right fore leg, he ran away from home. The simple things like hunting pesky squirrels and damned cockroaches, he can not do…

He felt so useless…

He joined the stray dogs on the highway…

And then, after four months, he went back to the Anzai residence. He tried to break the trust of the master and the friendship of all the animals living there, but…

After that, he went back to the residence. The master accepted him as he is, and he can never be happier than now.

You know what? He can already hunt squirrels and cockroaches! But, he must admit, the lazy white cat is more talented in hunting squirrels and cockroaches… Hell, the white cat can even hunt the leaping frogs and the damned rats…

Well, he's a cat after all…

But, he will regain his fame in the Kanagawa Street once more! He will be the best hunter again…

0o0o0

Dinner time.

The cook stepped out of the kitchen, holding a tray with four dishes. He set the dishes on the table and went back to the kitchen. He went out again, carrying some sushi, sashimi, tofu, etc…

After smelling the aroma of the food, all the animals that were half asleep went to life. They all searched for the food using their hyper-sensitive noses.

After finding where the food was, they all ran to that direction.

All animals were wagging their tails, following the gorilla-looking cook as he went back to the kitchen for the third time. There were six tongues licking their lips as they saw the cook get six dishes from a cabinet.

The cook sighed. These animals are so hungry; they can eat three whole pizzas if they were given so.

As he put the dishes on the floor, the animals attacked it as if they were squirrels. Then, he poured their food on their dishes.

All the animals gladly ate.

The usual dinnertime…

0o0o0

Blue glowing eyes stared at the grandfather's clock. It rang for the fourth time that evening.

The cat shrugged. He can't sleep. How can he, when he spent his whole day snoring away? Well, of course he did a little hunting game with the neighbors' dog, but he still had too much reserved energy.

He stretched. He had the urge to run around the house, but the last time he did that, he broke a lamp and three dishes. The cook got so angry; he did not feed him for three days.

At those three days, the neighbor's dog, Akira, gave him some roasted chicken. That was the reason why he often hung out with the dog, not because of some other things like what those stupid dogs say.

He pushed the door and went outside. The moon shone like it was blue… Was it a blue moon? It looks so beautiful…

"Hi, Rukawa-kun. You can't sleep? It's already 11:00 pm."

He need not turn around just to look at whoever was talking to him. He already knows.

"Do'aho. How did you enter the back yard?"

The spiky-furred dog walked next to him. "What's wrong with that? There was a hole over there. Anyway, don't you think that the moon is so beautiful?"

The cat shrugged. "Garden-ness calls it a blue moon."

The dog gazed up at the moon. "It's cute."

After a few minutes of staring at the moon, a purr behind them broke the silence. "Hi. Are you looking at the moon?"

The dog smiled at the cream-colored cat. "Yes, Ayako-san. It's beautiful."

Ayako joined them.

Then, there were light footsteps behind them. All the three animals looked back and saw the meek-looking brown cat, Yasuda.

"Hi, Yasuda."

The greeting came from Ayako. The cat smiled at her. Then, he saw a cockroach running at the corner. Still having the excess energy, he ran to the corner.

Akira sighed. "Why do you cats only get active during the night, and sleep your day away?"

Rukawa shrugged. "We're nocturnal."

Akira only stared at the cat beside him. "Can you explain? We don't have any informative "garden-ness" in our house. We just have a computer addict/stalker boy, the son of master."

Ayako smiled. "Nocturnal animals are animals that are more active during the night than the day."

Akira stifled a yawn. "Whatever nocturnal animals are, I'm sure dogs aren't like those. I'm going to sleep now. Good night, Ayako-san and Rukawa-kun!"

They both nodded at him. The dog turned his back and went back to the hole on the wall.

0o0o0

A/N:

The next chapter will be the last chapter. Do you guys like it? You can tell me, right? Right?

Please send me a review!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad you liked my idea. About Rukawa turning into a cat… well… I might do something like that after I finish two fanfics…

I don't want to write another fanfic without finishing all that I had started.

That's all for this chapter. Please review.


	3. Coming back

**A cat's life**

Disclaimer: I don't own slam Dunk.

Ever wondered how a cat feels like? Rukawa Kaede does. (AU)

Warning/s: None. (Three-chaptered short story) Might get a little OOC. Not yaoi at all.

0o0o0

**A cat's life**

0o0o0

A chilly winter morning is a nice start for winter. However, this winter morning is not given importance by certain nocturnal animals, including a lazy white cat. He can gladly doze off than play with the snow.

Besides, if ever he played with the snow, the garden-ness might not be able to see him, and shove him to the corner, thinking he is snow.

_Just like what happened last year_.

He yawned. What did he do last night? Let's see… he caught a rat. The rat seemed pregnant, but he couldn't care less.

He ate it. That's pretty disgusting, but it's worth a midnight snack.

Anyway, he saw a blue sapphire stone thing last night. It was so blue, so clear, and so mysterious. The sapphire was so beautiful that he hid it under the maple tree last night.

Oh, it also started snowing hard last night…

Oh no…

Rukawa, the ever sleeping cat, woke up fully as he realized in horror that the blue sapphire stone might get lost forever. It might get buried under the thick snow, and washed away when it rained. It might also be found by someone else.

Why is he so interested in getting the blue sapphire? He never showed this kind of interest in any thing. Heck, he did not even care if catching the first crystal of the winter was considered lucky.

Then, why?

Every time he looks at it, he can't help feeling that the sapphire is the key to a greater knowledge: a greater knowledge that his fellow Kanagawa animals could ever imagine.

He has to FIND it.

0o0o0

Akagi sighed and stared at the living room.

He likes winter. Winter is the season when the snow falls. Winter is the season when Christmas occurs. So, why should he hate it?

It can be said in only two words: active animals.

Once again, he sighed as he stared at the animals playing on the living room. It was pure mess.

Well, Mr. Anzai wants his pets inside his house during winter, not on their cages. He said that 'at least I can make sure that they are not frozen outside.'

Maybe he was referring to what happened to Mitsui the last time.

And oh, by the way, he was assigned to keep the animals in.

Akagi started counting the animals. There was Mitsui, tall black dog (1), Sakuragi, the red-dyed dog (2)… Why are there only two dogs…?

Oh, Miyagi's under the couch… That makes the dogs complete.

The cats are sleeping on one side of the living room. There is Ayako, the cream-colored cat (1), and Yasuda, the meek looking cat (2) beside her…

Where's the white cat, Rukawa? It wasn't like him wandering around the house at this time of the day.

He went around the house. The cat is neither under anyone's bed, nor above it. He wasn't at any of the rugs around the house. He wasn't under the tables or chairs or sofas. In short, he's nowhere inside the house.

Terrified that Rukawa might have been catnapped or what, he ran around the house like an insane man.

"Rukawa! Where are you?"

All the animals stopped what they're doing and looked at the cook. Akagi channeled his frustration and desperation to the animals in the living room.

"All of you look for Rukawa right now! Anyone who will not look will not be given any dinner tonight!"

0o0o0

Everyone in the house went out the street. The neighbors were pretty much surprised to be woken up by a bunch of lively animals running around thick snow. The animals ran like wild, hoping to see a single cat, which, by the way, looks like snow.

Soon enough, a spiky dog went out of the Taoka residence. He was pretty confused at first when he saw the animals running around, barking or meowing like crazy.

He saw Ayako with them. Surprisingly enough, the cat was wide awake.

"Ayako! What happened? Maybe I can help you?" His cheerful voice did not fail to; at least, enlighten the heavy mood of Ayako.

She responded with a pretty sad and worried voice. "Rukawa, Sendoh-san! Rukawa's missing!"

The cheerful mood of the spiky dog suddenly darkened.

0o0o0

The temperature was dropping steadily. Every creature was already shivering, but they kept near each other so they kept warm. Unlike one single snow white furry cat which was on his own.

If one will look at him from a distance, they would think that it was just another heap of snow. But no, it's a cat.

This cat would be the cat every creature on the Anzai residence was looking for.

Rukawa.

Rukawa was shivering. He was struggling to keep standing, trying hard to dig in the snow to recover the sapphire stone again.

His blue eyes are determined. Nothing can get fierier than his eyes full of determination right now, but he needs real fire. RIGHT NOW.

He's freezing cold. He can die because of coldness. But no, he has to find the sapphire stone.

Unfortunately, his determination can not give him the heat he needs. Because of extreme coldness and numbness, Rukawa fell. He fell like a heap of snow… But no, he is not giving up…

Not until he sees the sapphire stone again!

Rukawa struggled to stand up again. However, his strength is not enough to keep him up and warm him. He fell on the snow again. Rukawa cursed. He tried to get up again, but no, he did not succeed. He tried again, and again, and again…

No improvement.

Rukawa sighed and lied on the snow. He never felt so immobile, so cold, and so sleepy before. He just wanted to rest in the middle of the maple trees on the side of the road…

0o0o0

All the animals are now out, much to the frustration of all the owners. All cats and dogs (and a monkey) in the street seemed to be curious at what the Anzai pets are looking for.

"Hey! Akagi! What's happening to your pets? Why did they drag my pets with them?" Uozumi, the cook of the Taoka residence, asked the cook who was also looking for something.

A sweat dropped from his forehead when the cook of the Anzai residence did not hear them. Instead, the cook continued to feel the snow as if he lost a white pearl unable to be seen on snow.

This time, Uozumi raised his voice. "HEY, AKAGI! What's happening?"

Akagi replied. "Rukawa, the snow cat one! He's missing! He might be freezing to death now!"

Uozumi 'ooh-ed'.

0o0o0

Akira Sendoh was known to be a fearless dog, and so is Mitsui Hisashi, Ryota Miyagi (despite his size), and Sakuragi Hanamichi. However, right now, they are shivering. No, it's not the coldness. It's something else. It's fear.

Fear flashed through their eyes.

No one, even they themselves, knew that they are worried for the cold white cat. They never knew: they only found out today.

They had always thought that they would do better if the cat got lost (except Sendoh). They proved it wrong today. Aside from the cook dragging them out of the comfortable house, they also had this pang of guilt.

Why did they let the white cat get out of the house a while ago?

If these were the normal Anzai pets, they would have cared less. However, these are the… err… affectionate and guilty pets of the Anzai residence.

However, now, they fear that their cold cat might freeze to death. It sounds ironic, but it can happen. And when this happens, they can never forgive themselves.

They kept looking for the cat. They went as far as the side of the street. This street is beautiful. It is filled with maple trees and is not passable at this moment. It is the perfect scenery for a painting.

But hell, they don't care. They have to find Rukawa.

From afar, there was a heap of snow that moved.

0o0o0

Rukawa fought the weariness inside him. He isn't going to die here. He's got a nice future… He has a mission to continue.

However, that mission isn't going right. There's something wrong. He can't feel his paws. But he has to find the sapphire stone.

Dig. Dig. Dig.

Rukawa dug snow. He continued no matter how numb his paws felt. He will find the blue sapphire.

His determination is yet to be tested again. Mother nature is in a bad temper: she's about to give off a hail.

After a minute or two, the slow snow became hail. All the animals wanted to continue, but Akagi, the wise cook, put them on a covered side of the street.

Rukawa, however, continued. This is bad for his health. He knows that. After all, he will collapse soon. But he has to find the stone.

After an hour with no heat, Rukawa is tired. Dead tired. He fell to the snow… but his determination did not.

"One last…" he murmured to himself. And, alas, he felt something hard.

This must be adrenaline rush because Rukawa suddenly had strength again. He stood up and dug more…

Blue. All he saw is blue…

0o0o0

"Rukawa-kun! At last you woke up!"

Rukawa raised a brow. He never knew sapphire stones could speak. "Sapphires don't speak."

"Huh? Rukawa-kun, wake up! It's just a dream." Soon, his sapphire stone became smaller and smaller until he realized that it belonged to a face full of scratches.

He raised an eyebrow at his companion. "What happened to your face?"

Akira sighed. "Well, you kept scratching my face in your sleep, Rukawa-kun…"

0o0o0

The end

0o0o0

Corny ending, I know… So much for fantasy…

What do you think? This is the end…

You can always review and rate how corny I am:

1-not corny at all

10-REAL corny

Please review.


End file.
